


" Hieny i szakale"    euphoria814

by okularnicaM



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cover Art, M/M, baner
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7153961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okularnicaM/pseuds/okularnicaM





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [euphoria814](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814). Log in to view. 



[](https://imageshack.com/i/plsU3XdSj)


	2. Chapter 2

[](https://imageshack.com/i/pnRbqtXhj)


End file.
